


Another Time Part 3

by KennaxVal



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Another Time Part 3

What the hell was I doing here? The empty parking lot of a mall at midnight was not exactly where I wanted to be at the moment. Especially considering it was with this crackpot of a scientist. Not that I wanted to be rude to him, but I felt like this had gone on far enough. Regardless of what Zack had to say about him, this Doc Brown guy was obviously nuts.

He was fixated on the far end of the parking lot with a pair of binoculars as if he was waiting for something… or someone. It was at that moment when I realized how light it was. Looking over Doc’s shoulder, I saw the mall clock read 6:30 am. 

That couldn’t be possible. All that happened was that I met Doc at midnight sharp, he drove around the parking lot like a maniac and then there was some type of fireworks. Something like that. To be fair, Doc knew how to put on a light show. But that didn’t mean we were actually back in time.

The rising sun suggested different. Even though I knew the idea of time travel was crazy, I had to admit I had no other explanation. Finally, I saw a white car pull in. Then a blue car and Doc quickly turned what looked like some futuristic radio. At first, there was static, then a couple of voices.

“You got the stuff, Beau?”

“Right here, Nathan. Enough meth to put away a high and mighty bitch for a long time.”

“Oh yeah, this will be great. I can’t wait to see the look on her face. Are you ready to sneak it in, Kassidy?”

“Of course. No problem at all. MC Day won’t know what hit her.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Nathan said, “now I got some other stuff to do, but you take care of that, and we’ll meet up soon.”

The white car peeled out, leaving behind what I gathered were Nathan’s underlings.

“Do you know this MC Day?” Beau asked.

“Nope,” Kassidy responded, “but Nathan seems pretty insistent about this one.”

I could barely hear the rest of their idle conversation with my blood boiling. Even though I still thought Doc was crazy, I was furious at these jerks for what they were about to do to someone innocent.

“So I’m guessing they were talking about the same MC you asked me about?” Doc nodded at my question, deep in thought. 

“Aren’t we going to stop them?” I finally asked him.

“Yes, but not right now.”

“Why not?" 

"Because we need Nathan to think his plan succeeded. That way he will return the Delorean, allowing us to come back to stop his plan.”

He may have been crazy, but Doc’s heart was clearly in the right place. And that was more than can be said about the others in the parking lot. I decided to help him. This MC girl sounded like she needed my help. Doc started the Delorean, and we were off.

The buildings and trees seemed to blur. My stomach felt like it was twisted in knots at the thought of this poor girl. Her life was going to be ruined by these monsters, and I felt helpless to stop it. Eventually, we pulled into a secluded area of the woods and got out. I had no choice but to trust the Doc.

“The Nathan you saw is like us in that he doesn’t belong in this timeline,” Doc whispered.

“Huh?” I asked before Doc shushed me.

“He’s from the future, like us,” Doc said, quieter still. “MC was instrumental in proving he and his friends were behind various crimes over the years. Obviously, he broke out and used the Delorean to alter the timeline.”

“Ok,” I whispered back, “but what does that have to do with Trump being President?”

“The butterfly effect,” Doc said flatly.

“You mean that crappy movie?” I asked, and Doc shook his head.

“Even the smallest change in the past can have massive ramifications for the future,” he explained, “it wasn’t just Nathan that was changed. She also convinced you to run for Freshman President, which led to the redemption of Sebastian Delacroix and his father. If it weren’t for her, Enrique Vazquez would’ve never finished his book or reunited with his daughter. James Ashton has her to thank for his writing career. All of these changes, and more, to the space-time continuum, led to the dystopian timeline that you consider to be reality.”

‘This is to help MC.’ I repeated in my head. Afterward, I would commit the Doc. If I hadn’t heard the plot myself, I would’ve done so right away. But for now, there was an innocent girl to save. Abruptly, Doc stopped me, and I saw Nathan approach a bundle of branches. Upon their removal, I saw a Delorean. One that looked exactly like the one Doc brought us in. He got in started it up and raced through a clear path then he was suddenly gone.

If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I would’ve never believed it. But for now, it looked like Doc may have been right, and I was ready to help. We drove over to the local high school and observed who I assumed was Kassidy walk inside.

Doc and looked at each other, and I realized that only I could follow. A crazy looking man at his age would’ve attracted a lot of attention, but I was young enough to pass for a student.

I followed Kassidy at a distance, trying my best to look inconspicuous. I assumed that she would toss it in MC’s locker, but to my distress, I turned out to be half right. Instead of the hallway, Kassidy went into the girl’s locker room. Getting that bag of drugs was going to be insanely difficult. 

After a moment of panic, I raced into the bathroom and waited for the next class bell. With the hallways empty, I was free to continue my mission, or so I thought. Of all the times for the principal to be walking around the building, why did he have to pick now?

Quickly, I turned a corner, trying my best to hide. The footsteps got closer and closer until I could feel him inches away. All he had to do was take one step, and I would be sunk. Instead, he stopped to look himself in the mirror. After straightening his tie and checking to see if there was no food in his teeth, he noticed an out of place hair and ran his fingers through the water fountain to fix it. 

Apparently, all that made him thirsty, and he leaned in the fountain for a drink. The sound of him slurping up the water was practically right in my ear as I continued to hunch over in a ball. Just when I was sure I’d be caught, he turned around and went into his office. Immediately, I stood up and, quietly, walked past his door. With my palms sweaty and my knees buckling, I entered the girl’s locker room.

'Thank God,’ I thought to myself. The room was empty, leaving me free to inspect the lockers. One by one, I used my cell phone as a flashlight until I saw the bag of incriminating evidence. Using my pocketknife, I picked the lock and grabbed the bag. Carefully, I closed the locker door and wiped my prints off. With no evidence of foul play, I stood up, only for the sound of footsteps to flood the room. 

Girls walked inside, and I bolted, but not before being spotted. I heard a scream as I sprinted out of the locker and into the hallway. 

“STOP HIM!” I heard the gym teacher yell out of the lockers. I covered my face as much as I could and pounded my legs against the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed some jock types running after me. They were good. They were fast, but they weren’t Chris Powell. 

By the skin of my teeth, I evaded my pursuers and darted for the Delorean. 

“DOC!” I called out, “DOC! We gotta get out of here!”

He turned on the ignition and started forward. My lungs felt as though they would burst, but I managed to catch up and get inside the car. 

“I’m sorry for the hasty getaway,” Doc told me, “I just can’t have people knowing about the Delorean. Or else we’d have trouble." 

He stepped on the gas, and I saw electricity course throughout the car. Instantly, it was dark. We drove past the mall, where I saw myself with Doc disappear into the past. He was right about everything.

"Doc,” I said to him, “I’m sorry about doubting you.”

He gave me a warm smile. “It’s alright, my boy,” he reassured me, “let’s get you home.”

Exhausted, I practically collapsed into my bed when I got back to the dorm. Dreams of a beautiful blonde girl filled my head. I know people say they feel real, but this literally felt like something that actually happened. I’d never had such vivid dreams in my life. When I woke up, I felt terrible sadness that such a beautiful relationship wasn’t real.

“Mmm, Chris?" A voice called out next to me, "is it time to get up?”

I leaned back to see a vision of beauty lying next to me. Even with her hair a mess and morning breath coming from her mouth, she still seemed like an angel. Then I realized that I wasn’t having dreams; my memory was being restored. Tears blurred my eyes as I called out to her. 

“MC. I missed you so much!”

“What do you mean, Chris?” She asked me as I peppered kisses along her neck. “I haven’t been anywhere. Not that I mind all this affection.”

I looked her in the eyes, caressing her hair as we cuddled. As much as I didn’t want this to end, there were other events I had to check up on.

Upon entering the living room, I couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Zack and Tyler asleep with their controllers still in their hands. I carefully picked up a folder next to them that said “agenda” in my handwriting. In it was a to-do list for the Freshman Class President. I remembered the election. And beating Sebastian. Doc said something about his redemption. I hope he was right. 

Gingerly, I sat next to Zack and put the tv on. I wasn’t sure what I was looking for, so I kept flipping channels until I saw it.

“Tonight on The Apprentice. Dennis Rodman survived the boardroom. But so did Omarosa. Blah, blah, blah, the biggest task yet. Blah, blah, blah 'you’re fired.’”

I let out a massive sigh of relief. Trump was back on reality tv where he belongs, and there was no sign of an upcoming war with Cordonia. But then panic gripped my chest. I flipped on the local news.

“…the young man was apprehended hours ago. He was caught attempting to cross the Canadian border. His father, Nathan Stirling Sr could not be reached for comment…”

'Thank God,’ I thought to myself. We did it. The doc and I saved everyone. Before I went back to bed with MC, I decided to fill out my schedule for the next quarter. Physics was still available. Of course, I would need help with my homework, and I knew just who I’d turn to.


End file.
